An Unblinking Death
by chail
Summary: Tag to 1x19..Missing part after Klaus takes Cami back to her home


**_A/N: As in summary..this takes place right after Kieran dies and Klaus takes Cami back home..Ever since i saw a pic around tumblr where Cami's hand was bandaged, the idea wouldn't leave me. Sorry in advance if it wasn't what you'd hoped for. The story is in Klaus's POV._**

**_Disclaimer: As goes without saying Originals doesn't belong to me.I just thought to play in the sandbox_**

_She is still unconscious_; I thought when I laid her on her bed. And I noticed her hands were slashed and it was bleeding. It needed to be healed. As soon as I was about to bit my wrist, I remembered she might not appreciate me feeding her my blood no matter what._  
_

_I'll have to go the abnormal human way_. The bandages. I couldn't cringe more. Why is she so stubborn? This wasn't supposed to happen. If only I hadn't been selfish enough to insult Genevieve, her uncle would have been alive. He was a good man .He isn't supposed to be dead and she is...

She doesn't deserve this. She is the only one innocent in all this mess .She hasn't hurt anyone here and yet. She wasn't meant to get injured or almost getting killed. Had I not reached at time? I don't want to go even there.

It's not like this is the first time I have seen people die. I am after all Original Hybrid...more than 1000 years old...I told this to Father Kieran...I simply wished to keep her out of it all...but never have I ever felt this helpless

She is paying the price of my arrogance, to be associated with me. For not going through with daggering me

I have to look for the first aid kit. Hopefully in one of these drawers, I'll find the bloody damned thing

There it is. I carefully lift her hands onto my palm and cleaned her wounds .She jerks awake

"Marcel, is that you?"

_Marcel, seriously?_

I can't even describe how disappointed I feel right now hearing Marcel's name.

Before I could answer, she asked "Where am I?"

I gently answered her

"Cami, love. It's Klaus and you're in your home. " while continuing patching her up

She whispered without looking at me "What happened back there?"

"Your Uncle's hex reappeared even though he was turned into a vampire. And the boundary spell couldn't hold him any longer as he died."

"You should go now"... She replied still not looking at me...lost in her own thoughts.

Oh how much I want her to forget this, to make her pain go away. Although having the means to do it, I can't force her...I had tried it once...twice and it didn't work out at all both times. I don't know how to console her. What can I say anyway? That it'll get better...We both know that it's a lie.

This is not good. Her _Brave Bartender_ should be yelling or crying or anything but this...She is never quiet...Her face is always expressive even if she is not saying a word...This silence though...The only proof of some life in her was her heartbeat.

What should I do? I cannot leave her alone. Not like this. Who can I trust with her safety other than my own?

The answer that I came with was the one that displeased me the most, but this isn't about me. It's about her...Clearly I'm useless here.

No other option than to call Marcel. Besides he'd want to be here if I am right. As I dialed his number, he picked it up before the second ring ended.

"Klaus you need to know... I had nothing to do with the business out in the bayou today."As if he would have just been receiving a call if it were the case

"I never thought you did"

"I'm calling to let you know that priest is dead. Your exile is suspended for the next 24 hours. You may return to the quarter to bury your friend."

"Why are you doing this?"

"She woke in the dark. She didn't know where she was, or who was watching over her."

"It was your name she called. If you can grant her comfort then so be it"

Seeing Marcel with Camille, I realized I had made the right choice. She'll be fine for now and that's all that really matters...If Marcel is what she wants, then I am not going to interfere.

I failed her once. I won't do that again. I'll keep my distance but I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for her.

**Notes:I'm not good with writing at all..I hope i did some justice to the characters. As i love them too much.. and a shout out to all the fellow fans who adores Klaus and Cami's friendship as much as i do , maybe even more**

**Special thanks to NovenaMusa who read the incomplete version of it and encouraged me to complete it. I promised i'll publish it before the new episode airs so here it is.**


End file.
